You and Starish!
by Golden Chariot
Summary: Wanna get over your fangirl desires? What would happen if you were to meet a Starish member?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there. I can't promise you that they will be the best, and I will update frequently, but I can assure you I will do all of them. These are only one-shots, but I will make a sequel after I'm done with other peoples (If you request). I hope this will calm your fangirl needs, but I'm not the best writer out there, and I will try my best!**

**Heres what I need you to include.**

* * *

Name: (Last name included)

Age: (Nothing under 15, I don't write pedo stuff,)

Personality: (Brief description)

Appearance: (BE DESCRIPTIVE!)

Regular clothes: (Nothing to complicated.)

History: (Nothing dramatic, like rape.)

Starish Member: (One please, I don't do good with love triangles. If you do not obey this rule, I will not write you a one-shot.)

What you would like to happen: (Give me ideas, I'm not really good coming up with this kind of stuff, or you could at least tell me where you want it to happen at.)

Genre: (Hurt/Comfort? Humor? Adventure? Those kinds, romance is obviously included, unless you want it just to be friendship.)

Songwriter, singer, or normal:

These are the basics I need, feel free to include more if you like. HOPE TO START WRITING SOON!


	2. It Started With a Song

**Okay, actual first chapter! Thanks for reviewing SmallPinkStar! I hope this makes you smile!**

**Paring: KazumiXSyo**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance.**

* * *

The sound of a pen scribbling against a piece of paper made its way into the peaceful silence of the morning. Rays of sunlight danced across the park, and onto a girl sitting under a oak tree. The girl's hand swiftly wrote down symbols into a piece of paper holding similar symbols. Her face turned into concentration, her bright green eyes staring at the paper. A light breeze came, and her layered, shoulder length, brown hair with bangs parted to each side with a couple of hairpins, blew in the wind. A small smile made it's way to her pale face. She lifted her left arm to her hair, and the red and silver bracelets jingled. The girl's hand with fingernails painted black, pushed the blowing hair behind her ear. She grabbed the black fedora hat with a zebra printed ribbon around it, for it not to blow away. As if something struck her, she quickly wrote down more symbols. Her head bobbing a rhythmic beat, matching the neatly drawn symbols on the paper. The pen came up to her upturned lips, and then back down to the paper. A stray leaf fell from the tree, and onto her paper. She brushed it off lightly, continuing on her work, now writing down words that she thought fit perfectly. The black necklace with the silver shark charm glistened in the sunlight. She was wearing a white top with black short sleeves, black camouflage cargo pants, green camouflage converse, and a black hooded jean vest.

This exact girl was known as Kazumi Izumi, who was the 17 year old daughter of two busybodies, who were always working at some professional business. Kazumi's smiling face turned into a little frown. No, she didn't hate her parents, far from it. She just hated how they think they could control her, and make her into something she is not. The one thing she wanted to be was a music composer, not a uptight beotch. The one goal she has is to write a song for the recently famous boy band, "Starish!". They stole her heart when she first saw them, and still have it. Her favorite guitar was bought to support her goal, and to show her determination. Her parents would have a horse if they ever found out, so she had to keep it a secret. Kazumi let out a little laugh when she imagined her father's face turning red from anger, and her mom shaking her head in disappointment. Her eyes turned downcast when she remembered what she has to go home of be like. A "Professional". Everything revolved about being a professional it seemed. She wished that they would just accept her like she was, and what she wants to be. Kazumi let out a sigh, and stretched her arms. The sun had made its way to the middle of the sky, signaling it was around the afternoon now. Supposedly, Kazumi was attending a business lunch with her principal to discuss if Kazumi could get her grade changed in algebra, the one class where she had a A minus. Instead, she was here, basking in the warmth of the sunlight, and writing the lyrics to the song that would be heard all over Japan. She leaned back on the tree stump, her face turning into a lazy smile. Kids passed by from the sidewalk a few feet away from her, laughing and playing with a bouncy ball. A couple sat in the far side of the park, on a black bench, holding each other and enjoying each others company. The healthy green grass swayed a little, making it look like waves of green. A dog barked happily at it's owner, asking him to throw the Frisbee again. The silence around Kazumi made her feel comfortable, and the lyrics of Starish's new song repeated itself over and over in her head.

Kazumi almost had her eyes closed, when a strong wind blew across the park. Her hat was halfway off her head, but she managed to keep it down. Unfortunately, the sound of rustling paper joined the wind. Kazumi jumped up in a flash, and dashed after the sheets like it would save her life. She had jumped over a stray skateboard to catch the first one; she had run around a ice cream bender to catch the second and third; she almost got attacked by a dog catching the fourth one. The fifth one was blowing high in the sky, towards the road. Her eyes grew wide, and she made her legs run faster. This couldn't be happening! Why did this happen? She gasped when a hand suddenly grabbed the paper, making her halt right then and there. Her lungs burned, and she was panting like she hadn't had water in days. Her heart beat loudly in her chest, making a small rhythm. But, that rhythm nearly stopped when she turned to thank the person graciously for catching her stray paper. She instantly stopped her wild panting, and a light blush adorned her face in a instant. Syo Kurusu was in front of her. HER! His golden blonde hair had its classic X clippys, a dark blue fedora resting on his head, his bright blue eyes scanned the sheet skeptically. His clothing consisted of a white long-sleeved blouse, under a green checkered vest, a red tie around his neck, a baggy beige sweatshirt, black straight legged jeans, and green converse.

"This...," He started. When his eyes looked at her, she nearly fainted, and she was glad she didn't because what he said next she didn't want to miss. "...is a really good song!" His smile made her heart melt, and her mind blank. She didn't respond, so Syo continued.

"Got anymore of this song? I would love to read the rest." Kazumi nodded timidly, and handed her sheets of music, that she just caught, to him. Syo happily scanned through the song, and when he was done, he grinned even more.

" It's pretty good, but I think you should change 'From the sparks in our kiss, to the growing feelings in my heart...' to something like "...From the sparkling in your eyes, to the growing feelings in my heart..." Kazumi nodded, agreeing the lyric did sound better then the original. She noted to erase the old lyric later, and change it. Then she thought about seeing if it sounded good with the beat of the song, so she looked around for her guitar.

"Hey Syo, if you want, we can play it on my guitar..?" Kazumi asked, avoiding eye contact. Syo thought about it a moment, his eyebrows scrunching together to see if it was a good idea. Then his face brightened into his cheery smile, and nodded his head.

"Sure! I could help you finish your song...?" Oh right! Syo didn't know her name. Kazumi almost face palmed herself. How could she forget?

"Kazumi. Izumi Kazumi." She smiled, and Syo gave a thumbs up. Kazumi started to lead the way back to the oak tree she was lazing under earlier. Passing the dog, the ice cream bender, and the stray skateboard, they had finally made it to the tree. Kazumi picked up the regular looking guitar, and put sat Indian style on the ground. Syo sat opposite of her, still holding the pieces of sheet music.

"So the song starts out like this..." Kazumi strung the guitar, a soft melody flowing out from it. Shou tapped his head to the beat, and then his voice started to match the melody of the song. Kazumi started to blush, since her dream was practically coming true right in front of her. One of the Starish members were singing her song. HER SONG, that she wrote. A smile crept on her lips, and Syp saw, and started to smile while singing. A hour passed with them singing, struming, and writing for the song. They both were up against the tree, and sighed, but smiled happily. Kazumi looked at Shou.

"Hey Shou...thank you for helping me with the song, I don't really have anybody to help me usually..." Syo raised a eyebrow.

"What about your parents?" Kazumi's eyes went downcast once again, and she turned her gaze back to the darkening blue sky.

"Well, my parents are always working, not really paying attention to me. I think I know the babysitter better then them," She cracked a bitterweet smile. "Besides, even if they didn't work all the time, they wouldn't support me since they think I should be a uptight professional. If they were to ever find out that I was doing this, then they would probably be so disappointed in me, and I just couldn't handle that." Kazumi rubbed her eyes that had tears brimming, and one slid down her cheek. Syo looked nervous, and grinned a crooked grin.

"Uh..w-well, your a good writer...and you shouldn't give up your dream, I think you should just tell you parents how you feel, and what you want to do. And if they don't want to listen, then its their lost." Syo patted her back awkwardly, and Kazumi sniffed. Then she laughed, and Syo looked confused, but blushed out of embarrassment.

"Don't laugh at me!" Kazumi turned her head towards him, her eyes a little red, and her cheeks flushed, but smiling a cheery grin. "Thanks for trying at least!" Syo looked away from her stubbornly, and crossed his arms, still blushing. Kazumi laughed at him.

"Let's just clean up, you need to get home soon anyway?" He said, annoyed slightly, and avoided Kazumi's eye contact. Her started to hurridly pick up the song sheets, and Kazumi started to too. When they got one near her guitar, Kazumi reached for it, and Syo touched her hand. A light pink blush appeared on both young musicians faces slightly, and they both hid their faces with their hats.

"W-Well..." Kazumi tugged the sheet out of Syo's grasp, and added it to the paper stack she was holding, and stood up. Syo slowly stood up too, giving the papers to her that he was holding. "I guess I'll be getting home, and I'll make sure to tell them my dream..." She gave him a thumbs up and a wink.

"What was your dream anyway?" Kazumi, taken back from the question, looked around and started to blush like crazy.

"U-Um...to write a song for Starish..." She looked down at her feet. Then she felt a hand on her chin, and it lifted her face to the bright blue eyes of Syo, who was smiling softly.

"That's a great dream, and it will surely come true. Now let me walk you home." Kazumi blushed so much, she looked like a cheery. Syo was already going down the sidewalk, and Kazumi ran to catch up to him, her guitar swishing on her back. When she got there, Syo was walking with his hands behind his head, and whistling a little. Kazumi held the sheets of music aganist her chest tightly, like it was a prized possession. She wondered what would happen when she told her parents. Syo looked at her uncertain face, and grabbed her hand, causing her to snap out of her thoughts, and looked at him confused. He just grinned the smile that he always wore, and so did she.

Kazumi couldn't help but think this was the best day of her life.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long! I had so much homework, and I'll start on the next one right away! Thanks for all the reviews, I'll be glad to write them!**


	3. New Muse, New Hope

**Hi there! I'm updating! Okay, so, I hope Mysyl will be happy with this chapter! Is it okay if I added a little bit to Fumi? You'll find out when you read. **

**Pairing: FumiXRen**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

* * *

Dainty fingers thumping against a wooden desk echoed off the walls, and a petite little girl sat at the desk with a pencil ,twirling like a baton in a marching band, in the other hand. Yotsume Fumi was her name, a regular girl living with her recently divorced mom and older brother. Fumi stopped twirling the pencil, and clutched it tightly in her hand. Ever since her parents got that divorce, she somehow couldn't write as fluently as she used too. She thought things could go back to how they used to be, and her Mom would get over her silly arguments with her dad, and they would live happily ever after again. No; that couldn't happen, not in this day and age. She missed the laughing and warmth feeling when she entered her house, but now her new one felt cold and distant. Her brother had told her she was too young and naive to understand the circumstances about why her parents divorce, but she knew fairly well. They just didn't love each other as much as they once had; that's all to it.

Fumi was snapped out her thoughts when the door to the classroom opened and in walked a teen who had forgotten his notebook. He looked at her and gave her a smile, but Fumi just awkwardly stood up, and quickly walked out of the classroom down the mostly empty halls of the famous Saotome Academy. Her sneakers with loose socks made a thumping noise as she trudged down the hall, as her knee-length pleated skirt swished at every motion she made. Her baggy-shirt loosely clung to her skinny body, as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, that hid her big, round, dark eyes. Fumi had stopped at a bench near the practice room, fiddling with her dark hair that was tied in low pigtails with her long bangs tucked behind her ears. Finishing editing her appearance; Fumi looked down the halls for any sign of students. Once the coast was clear, she cautiously started to walk down the halls once again, making sure she didn't make any noise so teachers came out.

It was late in the Sunday afternoon, and Fumi was here to get more studying in. Maybe even to help her write a decent page of lyrics, who knows? She started to walk more normally, and her heart that was racing with fear fell back to its normal rhythmic beating. How she wished she could be like her heart that could produce beautiful rhythm without even trying that hard. She clutched her notebook to her chest and sighed. It's about time she gets home, she still has a mountain of chores to do. Then a look of dismay and her arms fell limp to her sides when she remembered that she had forgotten her stuff back in the classroom. If she was to go back; she was bound to bump into somebody she didn't know.

Fumi stopped outside the Auditorium doors, hovering if she should go in or not. It was a place where nobody would bother her while she struggled to write a note down for her next assignment. Deciding that it was the perfect place to be, she pushed the doors in, and walked up the steps and onto the balcony. She nodded to herself, and sat down in one of the cushioned seats, squirming to find a comfy spot. Once she found one, she propped her feet on the tip of the other chair, and stared at the blank piece of paper like it was a alien. So...now what? Nothing had come to her, and she was bound to just be sitting her for the rest of the day. She needs inspiration, or a muse of some sort. Her last muse was the happiness of home, but that's gone, so what? Maybe if she bought herself a dog, something like that. The thumping of her pencil against her notebook filled the silence of the auditorium. It was a rhythm of a song she had once heard, but never could remember the lyrics to. She didn't know how long she was there, but as soon as she heard the door open and shut, she flew down to the floor, and hid herself. If someone were to look at her right now, they would probably think she was in a funny position. Her hands were on her head, her eyes tightly shut, her knees tucked underneath her. Yes, a funny position indeed. She stayed like that for some time, but as soon as she heard a melody unknown to her, she quickly removed her hands, opened her eyes, and sat up on her knees, searching for the music's owner.

Her eyes landed on a handsome man, a upperclassman of some sort?, playing his saxophone. His honey colored hair barely brushed past his shoulders in random flips and spikes, and his eyes were a fierce sky blue, as his skin was a bronze color. A white t-shirt under a black vest, with blue jeans and black shoes highlighted his appearance. The music he was playing made Fumi feel warm inside. The guy's hands expertly pressed on the keys in a smooth moment, and his eyes closed in concentration. All at once, a song popped into her head, she picked up her pen and wrote down the lyrics quickly. It went on for about five minutes, and Fumi felt a sudden burst of joy surge through her. She couldn't help but stand up with her hands in the air, laughing, and dancing. She finally got her muse back! Unfortunate for her, she didn't hear the guy stop playing his saxophone, and raise a eyebrow at her. Fumi heard no more music, and stopped dancing, freezing in her spot. Her head turned slowly to the guy who was smirking at her on the stage. Oh god...She thought. Fumi quickly looked from left to right for a exit, and when she tried to run, she tripped, landing on the ground with a soft thud. She heard the guy laugh, and her face heated up to the point that it was a new shade of red. This was not her day!

"Little girl, are you okay?" Fumi picked herself up quickly, nodded, and sped walk down the rest of the stairs. She was going to go out, but the guy stopped her.

"Why are you leaving so fast? Won't you listen to the rest of my song?" Fumi turned her head towards the guy, who was smiling at her. Should she? Well, she probably would end up embarrassing herself again. Then again, it could be a opportunity to write more songs. She weighed out her options, then decided to stay with the guy. She went to one of the seats that were located in front of the stage, and plopped down. All she could focus on was her hands, which her shakily clutched to either side of the chairs arms. She heard the guys shoes make thumps against the wooden stage, and in front of where she was sitting. With the rustling of his clothes, she bet he was leaning closer to get a look at her. To see if she was right, she lifted her gaze to the front of her, but quickly moved it back to her hands when she saw his sky blue eyes. Fumi heard him laugh again; it was a nice one, and lean back.

"Well, little girl, this one if for you." He said suavely, and Fumi couldn't help but blush. Its not everyday a guy plays a song for you is it? Well, for her it wasn't. She leaned back in her seat, and took a deep breath, ready for anything. When he took a deep breath, and started to play, she had a bunch of lyrics just pop into her head instantly. She had to restrain herself. She couldn't handle embarrassing herself again. A few minutes went by, and Fumi was brain-storming. She couldn't remember the last time she could think like this! A smile made its way on her face, and the guy kept playing. Okay, she couldn't help herself. Fumi jumped up, and cheered again. The guy stopped. Then his hand went to his chin, and observed her weird way of expressing her joy. It was oddly cute to him. Yes, cute.

"Little girl, what are you doing?" Fumi stopped once again, turning towards him. He had a smile on his face, but it still embarrassed her.

"Nothing..."

"Oh yes, because nothing is dancing in the middle of my song. Whats your name?"

"F-Fumi..." She couldn't help but stumble over her words.

"Ren, Well then little girl," He got down from the stage after setting his saxophone to the side. Ren was a sorta familiar name to her. Fumi might have heard some girls talking about him in class a few days ago. Something about him being hot, or anything related to that.

"Would you like to join me for some lunch in town?" Fumi blushed and looked down at her un-finished homework assignment, and then back at him. Maybe he would give her some pointers? After a while, Fumi accepted. Ren held out his arm for her to take, and she slowly took it. As they were walking out, Ren couldn't help but smirk.

"Your dancing was quite cute." Fumi's face lit up again, and she wanted to cower in a corner or something. Instead, she smiled, and nodded. Just maybe, he isn't so bad.

* * *

**I just got out of school, though, I am leaving for camp in a hour or so. It took me so long to update because I had to take exams for my credits. I'm just glad the school year is over. Don't worry, I'll only be gone for a week. I'll start in the next one soon Scene'Killer'8D!**


	4. The Lovely Voice

**I'm back! Camp got over! I hated it there.. Anyway, Scene'killer'8D I hope you love this chapter! I worked hard on it! Sorry for taking longer than expected, personal problems.**

**Pairing: BrookelleXOtoya**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

* * *

Why? Why did it have to happen to her? She wasn't all that different. Her father was a well-known video game designer, her mother was once a model, so she had the money. Her appearance wasn't all that different, having waist-length dark brown straight hair, icy blue eyes, slightly tan, skinny. She had the money and the looks to fit in, but it didn't help. They still laughed at her, scowled at her, all just because of one mistake. It wasn't her fault, their judgmental eyes bored holes in her when she was up in front of the class, asked to demonstrate her singing voice. One off note key made her look stupid, made her look like she didn't deserve to be here. Although, she very well did.

Brookelle was running down the hall. Her eyes closed to block out the many stares of other students in the building. It was lunch period, and she didn't want to be caught up in the talk that was going to happen when she left. Passing by a poster that said "Do whatever it takes to accomplish your goal in life" reminded her of her dream. Her dream was to become a singer. She had moved to Japan with her mom and dad to reach that dream. She was so happy to come here, it felt like her dream was only a step away. Unfortunately, now it seems her dream is miles and miles away. Brookelle looked around for some place to sit and contemplate on what to do next. She let out a small gasp, when she realized that she had been so caught up in her thoughts, that she had wandered outside.

Brookelle let out a sigh, and walked slowly down the stoned path.

"Today has been such a hard day,..."She breathed out, and closed her eyes to let the sun warm her face. A small smile formed on her face.

"but its only the beginning!" She cheered, and skipped a little. Her mood had brightened a bit, since she was out of the crowded hall ways. It made her a bit sad, that soon she would have to go back to class, and be with those jerks of classmates. They didn't have to laugh, point, or tease her. They could have just told her she needs practice, but its just not how people think these days. A light wind blew from behind her, and her hair danced around her face like waves. It seemed as though the wind was pushing her forward, and all she did was follow the path.

Soon she came to a little pond, with a miniature bridge. The small smile returned, and she sat down by the glistening water. The sounds of birds chirping, and small animals scurrying around filled her ears. Brookelle dipped her finger in the cool water and drew circles around. It was cooling, and it took all her worries away. Thats it! This is going to be the place she comes to relax! She decided, and grinned widely.

A few seconds past, and she started to hum a little tune her mother used to listen to all the time. The song had soon turned into her favorite song, and she sang it all the time. It was actually that exact song that she sang to her mother and father, to show them her singing abilities, and was sent to this marvelous school.

"_Pretty girl, Pretty girl, why do you cry? When you look into the mirror, tell me what do you see inside? 'Cause you're so pretty girl, pretty girl." _

Walking nearby, Otoya Ittoki was trying to find his roommate, Tokiya, who had somehow disappeared before Otoya could ask him to eat lunch with him. Otoya pouted when he gave up searching. Tokiya was nowhere! A grumble from his stomach signaled that he should be getting back to the cafeteria. Turning around, he quickly started to walk back towards the school.

"_Whatcha' see in your reflection is not the truth. Cause girl whatcha' thinking is perfection, and perfection starts with you."_

The beautiful melody made Otoya abruptly stop in his tracks. Looking around, he didn't see anybody. He started to think it may have been the wind, or his mind playing tricks with him. Sighing, he started to walk towards the school again.

"_So just like you, what can I do? If I'm a pretty girl, wanna be pretty too."_

Otoya stopped once again. He definitely wasn't hearing things. It was a really pretty voice, and it had him itching for more. As he started to walk more, a little slower, the music started to get more louder. He was near the stone path, that lead to the small pond by the girls' dorm. From all the girls' voices that he has heard, this is the first one that he actually wanted to hear a second time. Not that the rest of the girls were bad singers, he just didn't react like this to them. Otoya started to walk down the stone path, his heart hammering in his chest.

"_Pretty girl, Pretty girl, Why would you say, you hate the way you look and you think you wanna change? 'Cause you're so pretty girl, pretty girl. I'd never lie to you, no._"

He had hid behind a tree, when he had gotten close enough to the pond and spotted a young girl sitting there. So, she was the mysterious girl that was singing? She looked familiar, a lot like the new transfer student that sang off note in front of the whole class, making everybody make fun of her. Otoya practically face-palmed, it WAS the transfer student from earlier.

"Idiot." He muttered to himself, but almost peed his pants when he saw Brookelle standing next to him, staring. Otoya fell backwards, and landed on his back, making Brookelle gasp.

"I'm so sorry!" She apologized, offering a hand. Otoya laughed nervously, and rubbed the back of his pounding head. Way to be smooth, Otoya, He thought. The red-haired teen grabbed Brookelle's hand, and was hoisted up. He laughed nervously again and stepped back, when he realised he was to close for comfort. Brookelle looked down embarressed.

"Nice singing you did!" Otoya exclaimed happily, trying to strike up a conversation. Brookelle's face turned a deeper red.

"You think so?" She asked, Otoya nodded enthusiastically. "It was very beautiful."

Brookelle looked up surprised. She vaguely remembers him being in the sea of students in her class, but couldn't really remember. Didn't he laugh at her too. She clenched her hands into tiny fists. Her mouth opened as she was about to say something, but was cut off.

"You were nervous earlier in class right? I mean everyone is. My friend, Haruka, she was nervous and couldn't play the piano, and everyone thought she was hopeless too, but she later proved them wrong." When Brookelle heard those words, she felt a bit better. It was nice knowing someone had the same problem.

"I would really like to meet your friend then!" She giggled, and grinned widely. A tinge of red colored Otoya's cheeks, and he nodded. Brookelle then remembered something. "I forgot to ask you your name!"

"Oh, its Ittoki Otoya! You can call me Otoya." He held out his hand, and Brookelle stared at him, then at his hand. Maybe this was her first friend! She had thought, then smiled a again. Very quickly, she had took his hand, and shook it.

"Brookelle Marie, at your service!" She happily replied. She was very bubbly, and had a very good singing voice, Otoya noted.

"Wait, how did you know I was behind the tree?" Otoya was confused a bit, he was sure he stood as silent as he could. Maybe it was impossible for him to be quiet. His face reddened in embarrassment.

"I saw some of your hair peeking out from behind the tree. You were pretty easy to spot. Besides, you should at least choose a fatter tree to stand behind. Although, dense people are fun to be around!" Brookelle giggled, making Otoya go back to his embarressed state. Jeez! He hated how this girl teased him. So, Otoya grabbed the girl's hand. The gesture made Brookelle freeze in her spot.

"Please sing some more for me!" Brookelle almost fainted on the spot. Sure, she loves singing and everything, but having a handsome guy like Otoya asking you to sing for him, its like a dream come true!

"S-Sure..." She stuttered, but trying to keep her cool none-the-less. Otoya let go of her hands, and plopped down by the water. Brookelle took a deep breath, trying to calm her heart, and walked next to him. Plopping down beside him, her heart started to pick up speed again.

"_Pretty girl, do what you want. But, you'll find out the hard way that you should be who you are. 'Cause your so pretty girl, pretty girl. Why don't you just be you?" _Otoya's heart pounded against his chest, like it had when he listened earlier. Why was it doing that? Her singing was incredible. Her voice made him want to hear it endlessly. A smile crept on his lips, and he started to hum along with her voice. It was like there were instruments playing, even though there were none!

"_Whatcha' see in your reflection is not the truth. Cause girl whatcha' thinking is perfection, and perfection starts with you."_

Brookelle stopped when Otoya grabbed her shoulders, making her look at him, confused. Her face turned red, and all these possibilities rushed throughout her head. Was he going to kiss her? Confess to her? Make fun of her? WHAT?

"Brookelle, I'm in love..," He IS going to confess, Brookelle's palms started to get sweaty, and she looked around for a way out. "with your voice!" That caught Brookelle off guard, and she let out a "Eh?"

Otoya laughed loudly, and patted her on the head. Which made her more confused.

"Someday, when I get better at singing, I will sing a duet with your voice. I swear." Brookelle looked at him once again, and then at his hand. She thought on what he said for a little bit. Otoya was still smiling goofily, when Brookelle started to laugh. He was a bit taken back, and blushed out of embarrassment.

"What?" He asked, and pouted. Brookelle wiped the tears from her eyes, and shook her head.

"You're one crazy guy, but I like that about you. Ok, one day, you'll sing a duet with me!" She took his hand, and shook her. They both started laughing, their laughs echoing off the trees. For a while, they both stared at the sparkling pond, and got to know each other.

"Otoya? Why are you here? You missed class,- OH! Brookelles here too!" Natsuki popped out from nowhere, making Brookelle scream and fall into Otoya, who was shocked too. Unfortunately, the impact of Brooke slamming into Otoya made them both fall into the pond. Natsuki stood there confused.

"Are you guys okay?" Otoya and Brookelle blushed at the awkward position they landed in, and Natsuki smirked inwardly from behind them, but kept on his happy smile. Brookelle was laying on Otoya who was under her, their faces both staring at each other. Brookelle was the first to react, rolling off of Otoya, making a little splash as she fell more into the water. Otoya laughed, and got up, the water falling off of him like a water fall. He stretched his hand out, and grabbed Brookelle's forearm, helping her up. Natsuki rubbed the back of his head, apologizing for making them fall in. When the both had gotten to their feet, they glared at Natsuki.

"Now, Now, you guys missed class." Otoya and Brookelle gasped, and looked at one another. They missed class! They are going to get a scolding! Brookelle tried running from in the water, but lost her footing, grabbing on to Otoya's arm for support. Otoya managed to hold her stable.

"Natsuki, help us!" He whined. Natsuki ran to them, helping them out of the water. Once they had dried off, gotten inside, changed their uniforms, they had burst into the classroom. Tsukimiya Ringo was there waiting for them, and she did not look happy.

* * *

**YAY! I'm done finally! I didn't know if I should refer Ringo-sensei as a male or female, so I went with female. Scene'Killer'8D I'm so sorry for taking so long! You can yell at me! Oh and, Aisu-c0de, Syo is not taken, these are un-related one shots that I'm writing for people who want one written, you can send in a character who you want paired up with Syo anyway. Next up is, Demyx'sSitar! **

**Song in chapter: Priscilla Renea-Pretty Girl**


End file.
